This invention relates to poly(arylene sulfide) polymers, methods for their production, and blends employing the polymers.
Engineering resins commonly produced exhibit good stiffness and heat resistance, while elastomers display good flexibility and toughness. Work has been done to blend these polymers to produce polymer alloys with the desired combined characteristics. Often the polymers to be blended are immiscible materials and a compatibilizer is required.
It would be desirable to develop a process for preparing arylene sulfide polymers having non-equivalent functional end groups. Such polymers would be useful as compatibilizers in polymer blends, as surface active agents, or for the preparation of di- or tri- block arylene sulfide copolymers.